


Yongguk / You

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Yongguk smut





	Yongguk / You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF

You feel him come up behind you. He presses himself against your back and hooks his head over your shoulder. “Whatcha makin??” His fluffy hair tickles your shoulder. “Japchae” you respond. His breath traces along the curve of your neck. “Oh really?” His deep voice rumbles through his chest and against your back. His hand snakes around to pull you into him, tracing fingers along your stomach. He buries his head into your neck and nips at you with just the hint of tongue.

 

“I don’t think so.” His other hand reaches out to turn off the stove.

 

“Yongguk!” you shout, trying to turn the stove back on. He swats your hand playfully and grinds into you. He’s half hard and throbbing against you.

 

“Bad girl, no,” he mumbles.

 

His tongue starts to trace up the shell of your ear, sending tendrils of fire through you. You struggle a bit but don’t really want to get away. He turns you and pushes you into the cabinets.

 

“Mmmmm, I’d rather have you for dinner,” he whispers into your ear.

 

He drops his hands to your hips and pulls you into him rhythmically. His mouth descends on yours, sweet and soft, teasing your lips apart to slip into your mouth. His tongue dances in your mouth while he continues to grind your hips together. Suddenly his arms flex and he lifts you onto the countertop. He spreads your legs apart and positions himself between them.

 

You lean back as he trails kisses of fire down your chest, down your stomach, along your thighs. His hands hike up your skirt, and tug gently at your panties.

 

“MMmmm satin,” he moans as you lift up to let him slide them off. He tosses them aside and kneels in front of you, legs spread on either side of his head. He slips his tongue between your legs, and begins to flick at your clit.

 

You wrap your fingers through his messy hair and bring him in deeper. He laps at you languidly and slips a slender finger into you. He traces your lips with his tongue as he thrusts with his finger. You moan and he answers with a moan of his own, voice rumbling and caressing you. He slips in a second finger and he latches on to your clit, sucking and flicking it. He looks up at you, eyes sparkling as you pant and writhe against him, hips thrusting up into him. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue.

 

His eyelids flicker and you look down, he’s unzipped his pants and his other hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking furiously, matching the thrusts of his tongue. He pulls back momentarily.

 

“Sorry,” he pants, lips glistening. “You’re just too hot.”

 

Instead of answering you pull him back in. He resumes thrusting with his tongue at the perfect place. You feel yourself reaching your climax, it’s so close. He lets go of himself to grab your hips, focusing solely on you. You come hard against his mouth. You pull him up and he smiles.

  
“Let me take care of that for you.” You say, grabbing on to his cock and pulling him forward.


End file.
